Arctic Moon
Arctic Moon is one of the most exciting producers in today’s current trance scene. Recently voted in at #160 in the 2012 DJ Mag Poll and #32 in TranceAddict Top250 DJs he is not only a highly talented, respected and loved producer but an entertaining and exciting DJ set to take the next decade by storm. Hailing from Poland his musical journey began during his childhood when he became fascinated by electronic dance music at an early age. He spent 3 years learning step by step how to produce music and also spent this time experimenting with different sounds until he found the one he was passionate about. In 2007 he decided that Trance was indeed his one true music love and it was then he focused on creating euphoric and uplifting Trance music encompassing elements of classical music, new age, chill out and even rock music. As the years progressed so has the quality of his music and indeed his international profile. His name is now synonymous with labels such as the massive “Armada Music” and indeed Aly & Fila’s world famous “Future Sound of Egypt Recordings”. It was on FSOE that recent singles “True Romance” and “Adelaide” were released with both tracks topping download charts, gaining a massive amount of radio plays and huge gig support from a high number of top DJs. The success of his productions lead to him receiving a lot of requests from some of the Worlds top Djs for remixes. Already in his short but successful career he has remixed for 5 time #1 Dj, Armin Van Buuren remixing his track “Coming Home” for the recent Remix version of his last artist album. Added to Armin Van Buuren he also has remixed Aly & Fila’s massive vocal track “It Will Be OK”, Dash Berlin’s massive single “Till the Sky Falls Down” and “Vast Vision – Ambrosia” while other remix work has featured on labels such as Blue Soho, Arisa Audio and many more. As already touched on his work is heavily supported by an always growing and endless list of the Trance DJ Elite inc. names such as Aly & Fila, Bryan Kearney, Roger Shah, Dash Berlin, Paul Oakenfold and Armin Van Buuren who included not one but FOUR Arctic Moon Productions/Remixes in the “A State Of Trance Year Mix 2011”. Included were his own track “Adelaide” plus his remixes of “Armin Van Buuren – Coming Home”, “Ahmed Romel – Only For You(Arctic Moon Remix)”, Matt Bukovski – Delight(Arctic Moon Remix)” and “Aly & Fila ft Catherine Crowe – It Will Be Ok(Arctic Moon Remix)”. Gig wise 2011 set a strong platform for 2012 with Arctic Moon travelling all over his native Poland to perform as well taking to the skies and travelling to and playing in countries such as Spain, Holland, Czech Republic, Singapore, Italy and Egypt. With gigs already confirmed in 2012 in some of these countries once again plus his debuts in Slovakia and Argentina it is set to be another successful year both gig wise and production wise. Releases Tracklists Upcoming/Unreleased Tracks Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Polish Producer Category:Polish DJ